A Heart of Snow
by Felilla
Summary: Tsukiko Shiromori is... odd. Not that she cares. She loves being herself. She loves growing. She loves learning. She loves training. She's a little different, but maybe that isn't such a bad thing. I do not own Naruto. I sure wish I did though... T for language and I don't really know what else. To be determined pairing.
1. Prologue: When She Cried

**Okay, my attempt at a Naruto OC FanFiction. I've worked a long time on developing this character and took like twenty bazillion tests to make sure she wasn't a Mary-Sue, but I'm still not sure. This is just the prologue though, Tsukiko's only like six in the beginning and ten in the second part. **

**Okay, this is not a Sakura-hate FanFiction. If you want that, get lost. And, this doesn't mostly resolve around pairings. It will probably turn into a moderate Sasu/OC story, but that's not the focus. I want to hear you're opinions on pairing ideas, too. And if you come up with a pairing, give it a really cute couple name. Like SaTsu. See what I did there? ^o^ Maybe even TsuGar... Or maybe not... -_- **

**So, just give me you're opinions! I'd love to hear them! If she's a Mary-Sue, please tell me how to fix her! **

* * *

She ran through the house, her small feet padding softly against the rice mats. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, making her look like a spirit. She paused, her breath coming out in slow measured breaths. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of heavy footfalls. She swallowed the fear that arose in her and turned to the right. For a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard was her breathing and the stead fall of her feet. Sweat streamed down her face and she reached up to wipe it away.

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and she screamed, thrashing around. A low rumble of a laugh echoed in her ears, "Calm down, Tsu. It's just me."

She stopped moving as giggle bubbled from her own mouth. The boy set her down and they both fell to the ground, laughing. She glanced at him when her giggles started subsiding. "You scared me, Takeshi!" she exclaimed while breathing in deeply.

He chuckled, "That was the point. You were running from me."

"We were playing tag!"

He brushed his black hair out of his face, his deep chocolate brown eyes staring up at the ceiling. "We play the best games of tag," he stated like it was a fact.

The girl nodded. She continued to stare at him as he watched the ceiling. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" she questioned.

Takeshi looked at her and smiled softly, "Yes."

She turned her face to the wooden ceiling. "I don't want you to go," she said quietly.

His hand touched hers in a comforting way. "I'll be back before you know it, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko didn't look at him. She didn't want him to see the tears forming in her baby blue eyes. He hated it when she cried. She swallowed the lump in her throat before daring to speak. "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too. Hey, maybe you can join the Academy when you're old enough too!"

Despite the careful cheerfulness in his voice, she could hear his own tears forming. She grasped his hand like a lifeline, "Daddy would hate that."

"He'll have to send you sometime. Private tutors can't do much if you can't graduate."

She smiled with a tearful giggle, "Maybe you're right."

"I know I am."

They both sat up and he nodded in the direction of the sleeping quarters. "We should go to sleep. It's getting late."

Tsukiko bobbed her head. "I won't be able to see you off."

His eyes betrayed his disappointment, but he still smiled. "It's okay," he waved it off. "We'll see each other again before you know it."

She returned his smile and turned to go to her rooms. "Goodbye, Takeshi."

"Goodbye, Tsukiko."

That was the last time Tsukiko Shiromori and Takeshi Kuroyuki saw each other in nearly four years.

* * *

She was running again. Only this time, it was different. Her fear was more then just a childish antic, it was real. The scent of blood filled the air and she involuntarily crinkled her nose in disgust at the iron smell. Her arms and legs stung, but the pain was pushed to the back of her mind. She gripped her mother's steel fans in each of her blistering hands. The burns covered her arms and most of her legs, charring what was left of her pants. Footfalls echoed behind her and she picked up her pace. She knew she'd give at any moment, this was too much for her. Training could only prepare one for so much.

Ribbons of blood trailed behind her from the dripping edges of the fans. It didn't register in her usually clear mind as she pushed on my instinct. She had to get away. Those were her mother's last words; her father's last wish. She had to do it. The head of a maid rolled to her feet and she stopped, paralyzed by fear. The sticky blood soaked her bare feet as the lifeless eyes gazed up at her.

She screamed, stepping back and tripping. The sharp blades of the fans dug into her palms as she scrambled back. A shadow loomed over her and she slowly looked up. She stared into the chocolate brown eyes that used to hold so much happiness. He stared down at her, his eyes traveling over the burns on her arms and legs.

Tsukiko couldn't stop the tears from traveling down her face. "Why?" she asked quietly. "Why?"

A sob rose in her throat and she didn't stop it. "Why?!" she screamed at him. "How could you?! We treated you like family. We gave you every fucking thing you wanted and you did something like this?!"

She stood up. "Tell me! Say something!"

He held up his katana, "I did it for you."

"Like hell!" she yelled and ducked as he brought the ebony blade down.

She whipped the fan up, ignoring the pain searing through her arm. Takeshi stared at the wound as he stumbled back, blood pooling over his fingers. She watched him, warm tears streaming down her face. After a moment, he looked up at her. They stared at each other. "I'll come back for you, Tsukiko Shiromori," he growled lowly. "I promise you that."

He vanished in a puff of smoke and Tsukiko crumbled to the ground as the world went black. She vaguely remembered how much he hated it when she cried.

* * *

**End of prologue. Review, pwease! O.O**


	2. Chapter One: A Team of Four

"Hey, Kiko!"

Tsukiko lifted her head up lazily and glanced over at her energetic friend. Much to her dismay, the pink-haired fangirl, Haruno Sakura, sat next to her, with Uchiha Sasuke next to her. Her only friend, Naruto Uzumaki, plopped down next to the brunette girl. He glanced briefly at Sakura and pouted. With a sigh, Tsukiko stood up and traded seats with him. He grinned happily as Fangirl made a disgusted sound, which made the blue-eyed girl chuckle. She turned to Naruto, "So, what did you do this morning?"

He glanced at her and shrugged, "Eh, same old, same old."

"You didn't do anything stupid, right?"

The blonde boy blinked, "Of course not! What would give you that idea?"

She waved it off just as Umino Iruka entered the room. Honestly, Tsukiko couldn't believe it was already the day of squad assignments. It seemed like only yesterday, she had walked into the same classroom... Memories. She glanced at Naruto, who was trying to get Sakura's attention while the fangirl tried to get Sasuke's attention. It was rather amusing, actually; a triangle of unrequited love. She smiled softly at the thought as she leaned forward on her cupped hand.

"What are you smiling about, Kiko?" Naruto asked suddenly as he gave up on Sakura for the moment.

She tilted her head towards him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I was thinking about how Sakura has a five head and how Sasuke's hair resembles a duck's ass," she stated.

The offended two snapped their heads towards her at the comment. "A five head!" Sakura screeched.

"Duck's ass..." Sasuke mumbled.

All others present in class laughed. Naruto howled with laughter, repeating "duck's ass" several times. The pink-haired girl flushed crimson and lunged for Tsukiko, who had disappeared. Fangirl craned her neck up slightly and saw the brunette sitting on the desk above them, a smirk dancing on her face. "That's enough, you two," Iruka said and Tsukiko dropped back into her seat as Sakura meekly plopped down.

Naruto's laughter dulled while the sensei held up a clipboard. "Okay, squads. First we have..."

Tsukiko drifted off, focusing intently on the weather outside. She might be able to go swimming later today, but there are some gray clouds... Would it rain? Wait, why would she even care?! She loved the rain. But, she could catch a cold and then where would she be. Maybe she was over-thinking this too much... Naruto's exclamation of joy snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked at his smiling face. "What happened?"

"I got put on the same squad as Sakura-chan," he whispered before his smile faded slowly. "Wait, Iruka-sensei! You didn't assign Tsukiko to a squad."

He didn't? That's a little... Rude. Iruka glanced down at his papers before laughing sheepishly. "I guess we skipped you, Shiromori. You can be on Naruto's team."

Tsukiko dropped her head on the desk. She had to be on the same team as Fangirl? And... She glanced at her friend, "Who else is on our squad?"

"Sasuke," he grumbled.

The brunette looked at the Uchiha boy before groaning. Fangirl and short, dark, and depressing... Could this get any worse?!

* * *

Tsukiko watched Naruto with an amused smile as he placed the eraser over the door. Fangirl huffed, "Naruto! I don't think you should do this. Don't be an idiot!"

Sasuke sniffed, "She's right, dobe. Our sensei is supposed to be a Jounin. There's no way he would fall for that."

They both looked at Tsukiko, looking for some confirmation. She shrugged, "You never know."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke's gaze lingered on her for a moment more before turning to the door as it opened. The eraser dropped onto a head of silver hair and Tsukiko burst out laughing along with Naruto. "It actually-" Fangirl exclaimed slightly before trying to seem sophisticated. "Erm... Sorry. I told him not to."

Sasuke's eye twitched with obvious annoyance. Whether it was annoyance at Naruto, the Jounin, or at being wrong, Tsukiko couldn't be sure. It put another smile on her face though to see him display any other emotion than brooding. Was that even an emotion? Eh, who cared?

The Jounin surveyed the squad. "My first impression of you-"

Tsukiko leaned back in her chair with a small smirk. "You're all a bunch of idiots."

The smirk didn't leave her face as she raised an eyebrow at the Jounin. Really... First impressions can be a bit deceiving.

* * *

The newly created team watched their new sensei with curiosity. The Jounin stared back at them before leaning away. "Alright," he started. "I think we should begin with the introductions."

"Introductions?" Fangirl questioned.

The Jounin watched her blankly for a moment; probably contemplating if she knew the meaning of the word or not. Tsukiko's lips twitched into a small half-smile at the thought. He nodded, "Correct. I'd like to know your name. What are your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future. Things like that."

Sakura was quiet for a moment before she glanced at him. "Well, sensei; how about you go first? You can be the example."

He bobbed his head, "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake."

Ah, so that was his name. Kind of anticlimactic, really. Tsukiko yawned sleepily and his eyes briefly flickered over to her. "Likes? I don't feel like telling you that. Dislikes, don't feel like saying that either. Dreams for the future... Never really thought about it."

Tsukiko watched as Naruto's and Fangirl's jaws dropped. Even the brunette was a little less than satisfied about the lack of information. She smiled slightly. That was okay. She had always liked a challenge. "I want to go first, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen; all kinds of ramen, especially Ichiraku Ramen! They're the best. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. And my dream is to be Hokage!"

Tsukiko silently laughed at her friend's hyperactive personality as Kakashi nodded and turned to Fangirl. She rolled her eyes, this was one introduction she didn't need to hear. After Sakura finished her unneeded introduction, the silver-haired ninja looked at Sasuke. "You're up," he told the Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke's eyes hardened. "I hate a lot of things and I don't like anything in particular. And my dream for the future is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to kill a certain someone."

At that, Tsukiko brought up everything she knew about the Uchiha boy in her mind. It wasn't much. He was the last of his clan, who were all murdered. Hmm... He probably wanted to kill the murderer. Revenge... Some motivator he's got there. "And you?"

She blinked and tilted her head in the direction of the Jounin. "Oh, my name is Tsukiko Shiromori. I like many things and I dislike even more things. My dream is my secret and I'm sure to make it come true." She smirked, "Is that all you wanted to know, sensei?"

His eye crinkled into what she assumed was a smile, "Yes, Tsukiko-kun."

Sakura and Naruto glanced between the exchange before Kakashi settled his gaze on all of them. "Tomorrow, you will report to the third's training grounds just outside the Leaf Village first thing in the morning."

Naruto pumped his fists in excitement, "Training!"

"Calm down, I haven't finished yet. Be there at 7 o'clock with you're ninja gear," he glanced at the railing. "Oh. I almost forgot. Bring a lunch, but don't eat breakfast."

All of them, even Tsukiko and Sasuke, blinked at him in confusion. Naruto was the first one to break out of his trance, "Don't eat breakfast?" What do you mean 'don't eat breakfast'?!"

I shrugged, "I just advise you not to. If you do, you will throw up."

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow as Naruto's and Fangirl's jaws dropped again. Throw up? That didn't sound fun. It might be smart to at least eat an apple or something...

"H-hey, wait. Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

The Jounin had already left though and he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Tsukiko looked up from her book as the others dragged themselves up to her. "Morning!" she called.

"You seem chipper," Naruto mumbled.

"I always wake up this early," she replied.

Sasuke glanced over at her as she conversed with the blonde. Did she really wake up this early everyday? Well, she was always the first in class... He had never seen her fight though. Did she even know how to? That was a stupid question! Of course she knew how to fight! Still...

"Why are you staring at me?" Tsukiko questioned, her light blue eyes glowing with amusement.

"You have something on your face," he lied smoothly.

She giggled. Not like how Sakura and his other fangirls giggled. This was actually genuine and kind of cu- Wait! What the hell?! He had more important things to focus on than hormones. After all, even Sasuke Uchiha got them.

Sasuke tried to recall what he knew about Tsukiko. It was very little actually, only rumors here and there. She had appeared out of nowhere a year ago. The name Shiromori sounded somewhat familiar, though. Tsukiko stood up and smoothed down her skirt as she closed the pocket-sized book and stuck it in the pouch around her waist. She smiled at Naruto as he said something stupid. Why was she friends with dobe? She didn't really talk much, but... Something about her seemed off.

"I'm so hungry!" Naruto complained and the brunette girl shook her head.

She looked at the others present. "I have a feeling we're going to be here for awhile."

"What gives you that idea?" Sakura questioned.

Tsukiko glanced at the pink-haired girl, an amused smile dancing over her lips. "He was extremely late yesterday. I bet it's a habit of his."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the blue-eyed girl. How did she know from just one observation? Kakashi was going to be here any minute just to prove her wrong.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Or not... Sasuke sighed leaning against the gate while Sakura plopped down on the ground. The raven-haired boy watched as Tsukiko jumped up into a tree and settled down with her book. Naruto followed lead, only he reclined against the trunk. Well, this was going to take awhile.

Tsukiko looked snapped her book shut and stared up at the leaves rustling above her. She couldn't help but wonder what training was going to be. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared on the branch above her, "Sorry I'm late!"

The brunette flipped off her branch to glare up at her teacher. He smirked down at her. "You'd said you'd be here hours ago," Tsukiko mock scolded him.

"Kiko's right!" Naruto chimed. "You're four hours late!"

The Jounin shook his head, "No, no, no, no. I believe you misunderstood. I told you to be here by seven. I never said I would be here."

"Douche," Tsukiko muttered under her breath.

Sakura glared at all of them, probably annoyed with their teacher's tardiness and Tsukiko's and Naruto's antics. The brunette girl kind of wanted to see Fangirl blow her top. It'd be... Entertaining. "Naruto if you don't quiet down, I'll-"

""Calm down, Sakura," Kakashi said, holding his hands out defensively. "I think you should save that energy for training."

Tsukiko looked down at her stomach, "When's lunch?"

"That's an excellent question, Tsukiko. About that..."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the silver-haired Jounin. "That will come later in the explanation."

"Explanation?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Yes, explanation. Today, I will be giving you my own examination."

Everyone blinked blankly in shock, even Tsukiko's smirk faded slightly. "Place your lunches over there."

They all did as he said and Tsukiko took a moment to admire the obsidian stone. She turned to their teacher as he began speaking again. "In this examination," he pulled out three bells on a red string. "You'll have to retrieve one of these bells."

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow, "And... If we don't?"

Kakashi pulled out a timer, setting it on a stump. "If you can't manage to take one of the bells by the time's up, you will be tied to one of these posts and be forced to watch everyone else eat their lunch while you go without. Not only that, but those who fail will be sent back to the academy."

Tsukiko's head snapped up. He did not mean that. She could live without lunch, but going back to that academy. That was a no no. A BIG no no. "We worked so hard to become ninja!" Naruto yelled. "You can't just take that away from us!"

The brunette girl nodded furiously. He would not make her go back to sitting in a chair for hours on end. She looked at the bells, "But there's only three bells."

"That''s true."

"That means at least one of us will most definitely be tired to the posts."

"That's right. Looks like we have a thinker on our hands," Kakashi said in a sing-songy tone.

Tsukiko stared at her sensei in blank and utter disbelief. She couldn't believe he was doing something like this. "Well, if we're ready. Begin."

The blue-eyed girl blinked once at her sensei before disappearing in a blur-like flash. The other three glanced at the spot she had been before also dashing away.

Tsukiko watched from her perch on a tree branch. She could see Sasuke in a tree not too far away and a small splotch of Fangirl's pink dress. Her lips twitched into an bemused smile when she saw Naruto take a frontal approach on their sensei. "Silly Naruto," she muttered. "That'll never work."

Kakashi looked towards her and she gave a little wave before dashing off again.

It wasn't long before she stumbled upon Sasuke, who had his head sticking out of the ground, and Sakura, who was freaking out over the black-haired boy's predicament. Tsukiko blinked at them, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "I can see you're in a bit of a predicament."

Sasuke glared at her as Fangirl turned to look at her with pleading eyes. "Can you get him out?" she asked.

The brunette shook her head once, "Nope! Don't know any earth style techniques. I do, however, know some water ones."

The Uchiha boy caught one look of the devilish smirk on her face and his stomach dropped. She wouldn't... "Water style Jutsu," he hands flew into handseals at a rapid speed. "Water Trumpet"

She put her hand to her mouth and a large flow of water erupted from her lips. Sasuke was instantly drenched while Sakura jumped out of the way. The surrounding earth became mud and Tsukiko walked forward, holding out her hand. The Uchiha grudgingly gripped it as she pulled him out. "This is impossible," Sakura huffed. "How is a team of four newly graduated Genin supposed to beat a Jounin?"

Tsukiko's head snapped over to look at the pink-haired girl. "Say that again."

She blinked her bright green eyes. "A team of four newly graduated Genin?"

The brunette snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

"What?" Sakura questioned while Sasuke stopped throwing mud off of himself to raise an eyebrow.

"We have been working as individual Genin," Tsukiko elaborated. "Instead of-"

"A team," Sakura finished. The two girls high-fived, finally understanding the point of the training.

Sasuke was confused, but he didn't show it. He glanced at Tsukiko and she clapped her hands together. "Let's go find Naruto! We'll get those bells in no time."

"Wait, why do we need Naruto?" Sasuke questioned in the most nonchalant tone he could muster.

"We need to work as a team," Sakura explained.

...A team?

* * *

Tsukiko clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she flicked a kunai in Naruto's direction. The rope snapped as the small blade lodged into a tree. He dropped to the ground and looked at the three other members of his team. "Teamwork?"

Sakura nodded eagerly, "We need to work together to get the bells."

Naruto crossed his arms, "But I don't want to work with Teme."

Tsukiko hit on the back of the head and he let out a yelp of surprise. "What was that for, Kiko?!"

"We need to work together, Naruto!" she exclaimed.

The blonde boy's shoulders dropped but he nodded, "Okay... What's the plan?"

A mischievous glint appeared in the brunette's eyes. "I have an idea..."

* * *

Kakashi glanced up from his book just as two blurs came dashing towards him. A frontal approach? He expected as much from Naruto, but Sasuke? He stood up, ready to deflect them when he felt a presence behind him. He snapped around and saw Sakura and Tsukiko coming towards him. When he prepared to meet all three attacks head on, they all stopped their attacks to stand around him. Tsukiko puffed away in a cloud of smoke. "W-what?"

He turned around and saw Tsukiko holding up each of the bells, a smirk on her face. He smiled slightly, "Looks like only Tsukiko passes."

The brunette girl laughed, "Nope, sensei. We figured it out. This was to test our teamwork, wasn't it?"

The timer chimed just as Kakashi chuckled. "You're all smarter than I thought. Well, lunch time then."

They all walked over to their food and Tsukiko handed Naruto a bento box. Sakura and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Tsukiko walked over to the now sitting Jounin and dropped a box in front of him. He looked up at her curiously. "You didn't make a lunch, right?"

When he didn't reply, she made a move for it, "I'll just take it back then..."

"No, no," he grabbed the box. "It's fine. Thanks, Tsukiko."

She bobbed her head once and sat down next to Naruto who was greedily feasting on octopus-shaped sausages. "Oh," Tsukiko held out two Dango sticks Sakura and Sasuke. They watched it warily.

"You didn't have to," Fangirl said quietly.

Tsukiko barked laugh, "I accidentally made too much last night. It's not like I'm giving this to you because I'm feeling particularly nice."

Sakura took it, eating the morsel slowly. Sasuke followed lead. It was surprisingly good... He glanced at the brunette who steadily ate her rice, staring at her own two sticks of the colorful treat. Sakura began eating her own food quietly, watching at the Uchiha boy. She then followed his gaze, which was fixed on Tsukiko for less than five seconds before he focused on his food. The pink-haired girl frowned down at her rice. What was so special about Tsukiko Shiromori?

* * *

**Attention! Attention! Faves wanted! Opinons needed! Ideas appreciated! Help favored! Follows remembered! Comments loved! That is all! ~bows~**

**Tsukiko: Aren't you energetic?**

**Felilla: I'm just love my readers. *winks***


	3. Chapter Two: Puzzle Pieces

**This chapter is a little short... Gah, oh well. Maybe I'll put an omake in the next chapter. If you comment, that is. ^_^**

**Sasuke: Stop trying to bribe them with comments!**

**Felilla: Sowwy, comments just make me happy.**

**Tsukiko: It's okay, Feli. Sasuke's just a Duck-Ass.**

**Sasuke: Bitch...**

**Tsukiko: Woof, woof, Broody Boy. **

* * *

Tsukiko sunk deeper into the steaming water, her long brown hair spreading out in the water around her. She lifted her arms out of the water and let her eyes trail over the lashing scars. They were discolored and honestly quite ugly. A shaky breath slipped out of her lips before she ducked her head under the comforting water. The heat stung her face a bit, but the familiar feel of the liquid kept away any thoughts of a burning sensation. Her fingers trailed along the scars on her legs as she popped back up, letting out a long breath.

After a moment, she climbed out, wrapping a fluffy towel around herself and wringing out the water in her hair. It was already curling at the ends. With a sigh, she pulled it up into her signature bun. She looked at her scars once more before covering them with clothing.

* * *

Koko Yamaai watched her goddaughter as she moved through the kitchen, preparing dinner. The older woman brushed a stray black hair out of her face, "Are you sure you don't need any help, Kiko?"

Tsukiko glanced back at her from chopping up vegetables at rapid speed. The newly appointed Genin looked like her mother in so many ways with dashes of her father here and there. The brunette girl smiled softly, "It's okay, Koko-san. I've got it."

The black-haired woman sighed and looked down at her lap. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Tsukiko glanced at her again, "Do you want me to roll you outside?"

Koko shook her head. She had been confined to a wheelchair for almost six years now, she could roll herself outside. She really wanted to help Tsukiko cook. "Do you mind if I go out tonight?"

"Depends. Where are you going? To meet a boy perhaps?" Koko wiggled her eyebrow's suggestively.

Tsukiko barked a laugh in reply. She held up her knife, wiggling it once. "I don't have time for boys, Koko-san. Too busy with everything else."

"What about that Naruto boy? He seems... Nice."

The brunette's shoulders stiffened and she stopped cutting, "I know you don't like him..."

"I never said that."

"I can hear it your voice."

Koko let out a shaky breath, "W-why do you-"

"He needs me, Koko. He doesn't exactly have very many people to rely on..." Tsukiko stated as she continued to move the knife against the wooden board. "I know how that feels." She felt tears pricking her eyes. "He's not some damn monster!"

"Language, Tsukiko!"

She blinked back the saltwater in her baby blue eyes, taking a deep breath. "I-I just want you to do what you think is right," Koko told her softly.

"I am."

"So, where did you say you were going?"

"To meet up with my new teammate, Haruno Sakura. We decided that since we're the only girls on our team we should try becoming friends."

Koko smiled, "You go and have some fun, Kiko. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Koko-san."

* * *

"Tsukiko!"

The brunette whipped around to see a certain pink-haired fangirl running towards her. "Sakura," she addressed her once she was close enough. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I haven't eaten..." Sakura told her.

"Food it is then! Dango!" she cheered as they walked to the nearest food stand.

After settling down in their seats, Sakura looked at Tsukiko curiously. "What?" the brunette asked with an amused smile.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Sakura questioned abruptly.

Tsukiko, who was taking a sip of her water, choked. She coughed violently before bursting out laughing. "Me, like Sasuke Uchiha? That has to be one of the funniest things I've heard in my entire life!"

Sakura sweat-dropped when she realized that people were looking over at them. "You, on the other hand," Tsukiko pointed her straw in the pink-haired girl's direction. "Are another story entirely."

Another amused smile slipped onto the brunette's lips. Sakura flushed and began stuttering out something incoherent. Tsukiko waved a hand, "Those excuses aren't going to work on me, Sakura. Everyone knows it."

Finally, Sakura sighed. "I really do like him..." she bit her lip. "He doesn't like me though. If you don't like Sasuke, who do you like?"

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow, "Who says I have to like anyone in that way? I'm too busy for relationships."

Sakura quietly thanked the waitress, before turning to the brunette. "What about Naruto?"

The Shiromori girl glanced at her teammate and sighed. "Honestly, you and Koko..." she muttered. "I think of Naruto as a little brother, I guess... Maybe me caring about him as a mother cares for her child would be a more accurate explanation."

"Oh," Sakura nodded. "I understand. There are some people I care about like that?"

"Do you have any siblings, Sakura?" the brunette questioned, blowing on her bowl of ramen.

Sakura shook her head. "What about you?"

Tsukiko's smile fell, "I had a sister. Her name was Miyoko."

The pink-haired girl smiled softly and patted her teammate's hand across the table. The other girl nodded appreciatively.

"So... What kind of food do you like?" Sakura questioned.

"Anything sweet," Tsukiko answered. "Especially fruit."

"I love peaches," Sakura commented.

"Not cherries?" the brunette girl smirked.

The pinkette pouted, "Just because my name means cherry blossom doesn't mean it's my favorite fruit."

"Well, I prefer night to day. Guess my name suits me better than your's does you. Then again, you do wear a lot of pink and you have pink hair. Maybe it suits you better than you claim."

Sakura glanced down at her hair and clothes, a small frown on her face. "I've kind of wanted to change my style for awhile, but I've always been known as the cutesy pink girl. I'm not sure how to change."

Tsukiko huffed, "I'm not really one for change, but... I think I can help you. Finish quickly."

* * *

"Kiko! Sakura...?" Naruto tilted his head when he saw his pink-haired crush.

Sasuke looked over and his eyes widened slightly before they resumed their emotionless blank gaze. Sakura's hair was shorter, about shoulder-length. Instead of her usual pink dress, she wore a red top in the same style and a pair of white shorts along with lower platformed sandals. Tsukiko hadn't changed at all and smiled amusedly at the two boys' reactions. "W-what happened to you?!" Naruto sputtered.

The pink-haired girl blinked, "You don't like it?"

He waved his hands anxiously, "N-no, I love it. I'm just confused, is all."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and walked over to the brooding Uchiha. "What do you think?" she questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

He grunted in reply. She chuckled, her signature smirk dancing on her face. Sakura wandered over, blushing furiously. "W-what do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

He glanced at her, "Eh."

"Eh?"

"Eh."

Tsukiko reeled back her hand and slammed it into Sasuke's neck. He fell forward with a yelp of surprise. "That is no way to talk to a girl, Broody Boy."

Sasuke growled, sitting up. "That hurt, bitch."

She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "You wanna go there, Duck-Ass?"

"That's enough, you too," a voice said in the tree above them.

Tsukiko and Sasuke glared at each other for a moment for turning back to their teacher. "What are we doing today?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "A mission."

"A mission?!" Naruto whooped. "Yes!"

* * *

Naruto glared at the cat cradled peacefully in Tsukiko's arms. His own face and arms were covered with scratches. "This was a mission? Retrieving some old lady's lost cat?!"

"Naruto," the brunette girl reprimanded her friend with an bemused smirk. "We'll slowly move up. Not everyone becomes Jounin in few years." She looked pointedly at her teacher.

His eye crinkled, signaling the smile that was most likely on his face under his mask. Naruto raised an eyebrow before turning to his friend. "Why'd the cat attack me and not you, Kiko?"

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "You were holding it wrong. Plus, if a crazed energetic human was chasing after me, I'd probably run too."

Sakura nodded, "Maybe we should have taken a less direct approach."

The brunette bobbed her head in agreement. "You think the guys would realize that."

"Yes, boys can be so dense sometimes. Especially Naruto."

"Hey!" said blonde protested.

"No, no," Tsukiko replied to the pinkette. "Naruto is just rash. I think there's a difference... Maybe..."

Both of the girls glanced at Naruto thoughtfully. "They get along so well," Kakashi speculated to the boys after the girls turned back around. "I heard that Sakura doesn't usually get along well with other girls."

Naruto shrugged, "Kiko doesn't either."

Sasuke nodded, "I've only seen Tsukiko hang out with Naruto."

"Koko said that Kiko never really got along with girl's as a child either," the blonde added.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "Koko?"

"Koko Yamaai," Kakashi confirmed. "She's Tsukiko's legal guardian. I think they live a little out of town."

Sasuke nodded. Just another piece to add to the puzzle that is Tsukiko Shiromori.

* * *

**Honestly, this was a very random chapter... Ah well, comment, favorite, or do whatever it is you do.**


	4. Chapter Two-Three: A Family of Their Own

**Very short chapter about how Tsukiko and Naruto became friends.**

* * *

Tsukiko hated this. She hated being in the village. She hated going to the Academy. She hated- she hated... EVERYTHING! She just wanted to go home! At the thought of home, her heart stopped. She bit her lip, holding back what would've been a rush of tears. She couldn't cry. She had done that at the funeral. That was the last time.

But, still... She wanted nothing more than to go home. It had been a few weeks since she entered the Academy and she still hadn't made a single friend. Maybe she just wasn't supposed to make friends... Maybe she was doomed to be a loner until the day she graduated. She hadn't really talked much since that day and when she did, her words always came out as rude, cold, or just plain cruel. She didn't want to be here.

Tsukiko stood up from her position at the base of the tree, seeing someone approach her. She watched him warily and his blue eyes widened slightly. "Sorry, I didn't know you were over here," he apologized.

She didn't say anything as he sat down on the swing. He was blonde, short, with blue eyes. She had seen him in class. What was his name again? Naruku? Narumo? That wasn't even a name! He began swinging himself back and forth slowly. Why wasn't anyone talking to him? Koko had said something about a boy she should avoid. What was his name? Oh yeah, Naruto...

Now, she was confused. Why should she avoid him? He didn't seem like a threat. That Duck-Butt guy was more forbearing than this kid. He just seemed... Lonely. She knew that feeling all too well. Tsukiko watched Naruto for a moment before sitting back down. That lunch was spent in silence.

* * *

And so was the one after that and the one after that. For three months, Tsukiko and Naruto spent lunch under the shade of that huge tree, not speaking a word to each other. They'd watch the other children play as they sat there, Naruto swinging silently and Tsukiko ate her lunch. After awhile, Tsukiko realized that the blonde boy never had a lunch. Did he have no one to make one for him?

She started bringing him lunch. No one should go hungry. At first, he was surprised and politely refused until she continued bringing him food everyday. He hated letting the food go to waste. "Hey, Tsukiko-san?" he said quietly one day, eating the rice from his bento box.

"Hmm," she glanced at him.

He smiled hugely at her, "You're a great cook."

She nodded, "Thanks."

Two more months of silence.

* * *

On the sixth month of eating lunch together, Naruto finally brought up a topic Tsukiko dreaded. A parent-student thing had been the night before and neither Tsukiko, Naruto, or Duck-Butt, showed up with anyone. "Where were your parents last night?" he asked solemnly.

Tsukiko winced, "Gone."

"Out of town or..." he glanced over at her. It was the first eye contact the two of them had made in forever. Naruto was surprised to see a wetness in her eyes and she was surprised to see some in his too.

She dropped her gaze, "Gone gone. Your's?"

"Me too..."

She breathed out, "Guess you and I have more in common than I thought."

He bobbed his head, "Mmhmm. Who do you live with?"

"Koko, she's an old family friend. She cares about me like her own family, though."

A wistful smile appeared on his face, "Wish I had someone like that."

She couldn't help but smile a bit at him. How could such a sweet, lonely boy a monster like Koko claimed her was? He glanced at her, tilting his head. "What?" she questioned.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile," he told her with a lopsided grin.

She glared at him, "You make it sound like I'm always brooding or something."

"No," he shook his head. "Not brooding. Thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah," he ate a octopus-shaped hotdog. "Thinking."

"Oh."

They ate in silence. When the bell rang, they stood up and Naruto began walking away. "Naruto, wait," she called to him.

He looked back a her questioningly, "Is something wrong, Tsukiko?"

She smiled softly, "I'll be like your family from now on, kay? I'll make you lunch and come by for dinner and leave breakfast in your fridge. We'll be friends and always have each other's back and never turn away when one of us are in need. We'll be like our own little family. Just you and me."

"Like siblings?"

She contemplated it for a second before shaking her head. Naruto's smile fell a bit. "Like a mother and her son, I guess."

He beamed and ran up to hug her. She patted his back awkwardly. It had been awhile since she hugged. "Let's go inside, Momma!"

"Um... Kiko is fine."

He nodded, "Okay, Kiko."

She smiled. Their own little family.

* * *

**And there you have. I'm already working on the next chapter!**


End file.
